Night Rhapsody
by Cleo nx
Summary: A.U A noite em um bar o encontro com o desejo. YukiXKyou


**NIGHT RHAPSODY**

-O que está fazendo?- Kyou grunhiu, meio torpe, por entre os dentes.

Yuki empurrou o corpo do outro contra o azulejo frio e encardido. Tinha certeza que o encontro dos dois naquele bar sujo não era só coincidência. Seja o que fosse, não foi ao acaso.

Era irônico... encontrá-lo no lugar em que fugia da sua única obsessão, o próprio Kyou. Mas essa noite não conteria seus sentimentos. Não sacearia-se em outros corpos, mataria seu desejo na razão do próprio.

Observara atentamente cada passo do primo desde que o viu chegar até o momento que este entrou no banheiro.

Apesar de alguma resistência no início, não foi difícil dominar e trancá-lo em um dos boxes. Enforcando-o levemente com uma das mãos, por alguns segundos analisou-o terminando nos olhos confusos. Certamente Kyou não o reconhecia . Aos 21 anos Kyou era dono de uma beleza rude. A virilidade que emanava tornava-o mais sensual ao dono do signo do rato. Era uma tentação constante sempre que estavam próximos.

Yuki contornou os lábios do gato com os dedos, esperara muito tempo por isso, poder tocá-lo livremente. Certo ou errado não iria desistir agora. Respirando pesadamente sobre a pele morena deslizou as mãos por baixo das roupas do outro , sentindo a rigidez dos músculos torneados . Tocar no corpo que desejou durante tanto tempo lhe era tão prazeroso que chegava a doer.

Kyou arrepiou-se ao sentir a língua de Yuki arrastar-se por seu pescoço. A visão nublada não distinguia quem o tocava. Afogueava-se com os toques sem conseguir raciocinar. Estava embriagado demais para resistir as sensações, era como se estivesse sonhante rato continuava a lambê-lo , saboreando o gosto salgado e ao chegar a boca mordeu-o no lábio inferior enquanto habilmente abria o zíper de ambos.

Estremeceu ao sentindo seu quadril ser pressionado ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios foram tomados. Yuki o provocava, com a língua oras massageava a sua ora faria-o buscar pala dele; as mão circundavam sua cintura desciam até as nádegas apertando-as juntando mais ainda os corpos de ambos, fazendo seus membros roçarem-se excitados entre as roupas.

Yuki desfez-se de seu próprio casaco e levantou a camisa do primo. Sorriu mentalmente ao senti-lo tremer diante do contato úmido e quente de sua língua com a pele do ruivo. Era tão gostoso acato-lo, saborear o gosto salgado que vinhal dele. Circulou o umbigo enquanto tocava o membro já ereto de Kyou, subindo até os mamilos, sugando e mordendo-os. Desceu beijando e distribuindo mordidas sob a pele do gato até chegar ao abdomên deixando um rastro de excitação em cada parte por que passava.

Kyou arfou com as lambidas em seu ventre, incendiava de desejo enquando as mãos de Yuki lhe percorriam as nádegas retirando-lhe a cueca. Mordeu os lábios em deleite ao sentir a primeira lambida em seu órgão. Entregando-se ao calor da boca envolvente que o tomava. Soluçou de excitação ao sentir-se sugado . A cada chupada endurecia mais. Excitando o rato ao gemer.

Yuki estava satisfeito, era exatamente assim que queria o seu gato. Rendido aos seus toques e ao prazer. Passou a beija-lhe a virilia ainda provocando o membro do outro com as mãos e liberando o seu próprio da roupa íntima.

Seu pênis chamava pela carne do gato, por possuí-la. Por uma última vez lambeu o topo do órgão de Kyou e chupou-o com vontade. Não esperaria mais para tomá-lo. Virou- o de costas, mordendo e tocando a nádega deste com os dedos lambuzados com a mistura de saliva e pré-gozo.

O corpo do gato protestou um pouco ao sentir os dedos de Yuki entrarem em si. Mas cada invasão era acompanhada de massagens em seu pênis fazendo-o relaxar. Aquele ligeiro desconforto do corpo estranho dentro dele , remexendo-se movendo-se em vai e vem o excitava mais. Salivava de prazer quando as invasões eram intercaladas com lambidas úmidas em seu orifício. Yuki levantou-se mordendo-o por trás no pescoço e começando a masturbá-lo, bem de leve só para provocar. Kyou sentiu a ereção dura do outro contra sua nádega sabia que aquilo entraria nele mas não tinha forças para protestar. Em meio a tortura de prazer que sentia , desejava apenas mais daquelas sensações que julgava ser um delírio.

Yuki acomodou-se entre as nádegas do gato enquanto estrangulava o membro do outro. Invadiu-o devagar entrando no mesmo ritmo que o masturbava . Enterrando-se lentamente em suas carnes.

Lentamente começou a movimentar-se deslocando seu pênis sem retirá-lo, brincando com a cabeça do órgão do ruivo. Sentindo-o cada vez mais excitado afundava-se no outro fazendo com que este mexesse o quadril. Queria mais... Cada vez mais de Kyou. Aumentou o ritmo do movimento. Podia morrer assim, estocando-o, pensava, tomado de prazer. Não tinha noção de nada a seu redor, somente do corpo quente que se entregava a ele. Precisava liberar-se, para não perder o resto de razão que lhe sobrara. Tornou as estocadas e a masturbação mais intensa fazendo Kyou quase arranhar as paredes. Os dois mal respiravam em meio aos gemidos. Yuki o penetrava num ritmo feroz levando ambos a perderem-se naquele delírio de sensações. Invadidos por um prazer desesperado, no momento em que atingiram o ápice da excitação, foram tomados por um gozo febril e intenso. Kyou perdia os sentidos e a beira de desmaiar ainda gozava, convulso, sentindo o fruto do orgasmo do outro escorre-lhe por entre as nádegas e coxas.

Yuki beijava-o nas costas recuperando a razão. Havia enlouquecido de desejo, mas não se arrependia.

Com cuidado limpou a si e ao gato, roubou um último beijo, como despedida, e deixou-o .Do telefone do bar, anonimamente avisou a sede sobre o paradeiro e o estado do primo. Só indo embora após certificar-se que Kyou havia sido levado em segurança para casa.

Seu pior pecado era Kyou, pensava. O desejava tanto quanto o odiava. Rejeitava aquele sentimento degradante que o levou a tomar o primo sem o copnscentimento deste. Não podia perder o controle assim novamente. A partir daquele momento manteria uma distância segura, por mais penoso que fosse.

x x x

Kyou praguejou além de acordar na sede sofria com a ressaca e o desconforto em seus músculos. Hatori após o repreender pela bebedeira da noite passada o dera um analgésico que parecia não estar fazendo muito efeito. Sua cabeça doía. Suspirou cansado. Não recordava-se de nada. Não sabia o que acontecera, mas sentia por dentro da sua pele algo diferente, que não conseguia decifrar.


End file.
